Safe
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot, set after "Out of the Blue"] She blames it on where she'd sit - where she'd sit every night since he disappeared. [Impmon/Renamon]


_**Safe**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: Alright, so I'm new here. Not to this fandom (have loved the show since the age of six), but to writing for it. I've started watching it again and just couldn't help myself! I am fanatic about Impmon and have been noticing hints that he and Renamon may have a little spark. This is from Renamon's perspective. I apologize in advance for any OOCness, inconcistancy, etc. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Digimon_.

* * *

><p>She's not sure what he is to her.<p>

Impmon is certainly not her friend. She wouldn't even think of him as an ally, either. But he's not an enemy, either, no matter what he thinks of her. She doubts it's pleasant, but then again nothing that comes out of Impmon's mouth is particularly rosy.

But she's accustomed to that. The day Impmon starts acting cheerful is the day she'll feel that something's amiss.

Renamon's unsure why she's so drawn to him. He's probably the most puzzling Digimon she's ever met. The most... bitter. That's the word she's looking for.

Impmon is bitter, but he is fiery and bold, always ready with a smart remark, even in the face of danger.

She's never seen eyes like his before. Calumon's may have been large and green, but they held an innocence that Impmon's never would. Impmon's are always raw and blazing regardless of the emotion he feels. For someone so small, he is lively, so energetic and ready for a fight.

Which is exactly what landed them in the predicament in the first place.

Now he's gone, and Renamon, for the first time, hasn't a clue where to.

The last time she'd seen him... he'd been different. Crushed and broken and defeated. No matter what insult he came up, the impact behind it had been lost. The fire in his eyes had dimmed to the point where Renamon wonders if it's gone for good.

She supposes it's his own fault. Impmon had to learn his lesson one way or another.

What had been the last thing she'd heard him say to her? After she'd saved his life?

_"Thanks, I'd had 'im right where I wanted 'im."_

But it was still a thank-you nonetheless. And from Impmon, that means a lot.

She certainly doesn't regret rescuing him, but Renamon wonders if it makes a difference. Impmon is gone, possibly even-

_No._

She does not believe that. Doesn't want to.

It touches her, really, how much the others care. They really have made an honest effort into looking for him.

Rika feels particularly saddened. She's confided in Renamon about all of this, and she's listened empathetically. But Renamon keeps her most personal thoughts on the matter to herself. It hurts, keeping things from Rika, but Renamon fears sharing them will do more harm than good.

Tonight, after having another talk with her tamer, she sits outside to reflect. For reasons unfathomable to her, Vajramon comes to mind. She hates remembering the way he looked at her; it frustrates her that she's not even sure why this is. She should be unfazed by that sort of behaviour.

She blames it on where she chose to sit- -where she'd sit every night since he disappeared.

The telephone wires where they first met.

It helps her believe that he's still out there somewhere.

Silly and juvenile, Renamon knows, but so is Impmon. He'd never let her hear the end of it if he saw her there again, especially if he knew the reason why. Which gives her all the more reason to sit and wait.

There's so much going on to the point where Renamon feels useless at times. The threat of the Devas loom over them all like a storm cloud, and she has a feeling that things will get worse before they get better. That if by chance she sees Impmon again, she won't recognize him. That he won't even be Impmon at all. That he won't be _her_ Impmon.

Then again, Impmon was never hers, or anyone's, to begin with. He'd made that perfectly clear.

Still, she finds herself- -pathetic as it is- -longing to be called 'Foxy' one more time.

Renamon sighs and gazes at the clouds.

_"Now ain't that sweet. A Digibabe pining in the moonlight."_

His voice rings painfully in her ears. The very first words she'd ever heard him utter. But when the vixen turns her attention the wire across from her, it's barren.

_"Don't look to me like you're too happy there, toots, but then again what Digimon would be when you gotta answer to some snot-nosed kid like you're the pet or somethin'. Am I right?"_

He may not be there, but she can still see him, lying casually on his side, green eyes glowing in the dark and little mouth pulling upwards in a cocky smirk.

She sits, wishes, waits some more. Her evening ritual.

_I don't care_ where _you are... just stay safe._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was my very first attempt for this show. Well, shows, technically but the third is my favourite and the only one I'm really familiar with, lol. I've been re-watching the series and am on episode 26 now... jeez, poor Impmon. :( Since I hadn't seen episode 21 in ages when I wrote this, I may have screwed up the timeline and all that. If that's so, consider this an AU of sorts. Again, if I made a total mess of this then I'm really sorry. I'm especially anxious over how Renamon turned out... it was tough getting her voice and all. She's another one of my favourites. Even if this was trash I still had fun writing it. XD If all goes well I'll do more ImpRena soon, or just Impmon stuff in general. **

**Reviews would be fantastic, but please try to be gentle considering the fact it's my first time writing something like this. Thanks for reading! :) If anyone has any fic recommendations for this ship that I haven't read yet, that'd be great. Bye for now!**


End file.
